


Care For A Dance?

by GotMurderOnMyAgenda



Series: Homiesexual Husbands [2]
Category: Homiesexual Husbands, SCP Foundation
Genre: Data and Halo in Dresses, Fluff, Gen, Im committed to this now ig, Mystery, POV Second Person, Prom, Techno's mentioned like once so i didn't tag him or RPF, What Will They Do, lmao sucks to be y'all, pretty sure this is one of the only fluff pieces I've written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28091424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GotMurderOnMyAgenda/pseuds/GotMurderOnMyAgenda
Summary: Fiddling with the frills of your dress, you lurk around the drinks table and watch the people mingle. Your social batteries are all used up and ifone more persontries to strikes up a conversation you're going to flip them onto the godamn table.
Relationships: Data & Halo, Original Male Character & Original Male Character
Series: Homiesexual Husbands [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058018
Comments: 2





	Care For A Dance?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Uncontainable](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/727290) by AoifeSkye23. 



You didn't expect this many people to show up in all honesty.

Sure, you were a part of the prom committee and a lot of people talked about it, but you didn't realize the sheer size of the invite list until now. 

Fiddling with the frills of your dress, you lurk around the drinks table and watch the people mingle. Your social batteries are all used up and if _one more person_ tries to strikes up a conversation, you're going to flip them onto the godamn table. 

It's the slow music that lulls you into a false sense of security. At least, that's your excuse when you feel a flick on one of your horns. You immediately react with elbow to the perpetrator's gut. 

All you get back is a small, breathless laugh and you suppress a snort. The little shit finally decided to show his face, huh?

"Hello to you too Halo," Data chuckles, clutching his chest where you can see the beginnings of a bruise forming through the long neckline of the metallic green dress he's wearing.

"Finally got down from the rafters?" You fire back, folding your arms in contempt. Though the charade is ruined by the grin on your face.

There are no rafters in this place, you honestly have no idea where the hell he was hiding. He's as good as _Techno_ when it comes to avoiding social interaction. 

He only smiles mischievously, lime hair almost glowing. 

(Sometimes you see a flash of a reptilian eye and a slash of black scales across his face, but that's not possible. He's human, a scientist just like you.

 _...Isn't he?_ )

"You gonna dance?" He gestures to the crowded dance floor and you don't even try to hide the raised eyebrow.

"I would if my husband didn't ditch me."

He has the decency to wince. "Yeah... Sorry about that. I'm not exactly the best dancer..."

"You think I know how to dance? I just wanted to have fun with you dude!"

"Well..." He shrugs, pulling out simple gold headpiece with stars and pearls curling around the outside. "Is this a sufficient apology?" 

You gape at the accessory, remembering that headpiece. For such a simple design it was fucking _expensive._

"You're such a fucking _simp,_ jesus christ," you laugh, but let him place the headpiece on your head anyway. 

He grins again, winking as he bows forwards, and dramatically holds out a hand. "Now how 'bout that dance, Lucifer?"

( _You blink_ and ignore the too sharp canines, the flickering greyish claws sticking out his fingerless gloves. 

_You blink_ and ignore the tail swaying behind him, lazy and practically oozing content.

 _You blink_ once more, taking the hand and ignoring the fact that you don't know how he got this job.)

"I'm totally leading this dance you dork."

**Author's Note:**

> Full disclosure, i wrote this in the context of another fanfic (their discord is where i actually met Halo!) so that's why there's a reference to Techno.


End file.
